


Girl Next Door

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Hazeldine tries his best to impress the girl next door without much success...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Next Door

The little Volkswagen cruised through the leafy suburban streets, passing by rows of houses with perfectly mowed lawns and carefully cultivated flower gardens.  
He smiled to himself as he noticed people out walking their dogs, hosing their gardens or chatting, more likely gossiping, over their front fences.  
He chuckled as the local golden oldies ladies, dressed in their matching velour tracksuits, powerwalked, or maybe power shuffled for lack of a better word, down the street.  
He continued down the street until it veered around the corner and finished in a cosy little cul-de-sac. He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.  
Getting out, he stretched his long, lean body, several little cracks sounding as he did. He walked to the boot of the car and after opening it up, retrieved his two large duffle bags.  
He closed the boot again and a movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him dead in his tracks.  
She moved gracefully, lightly bouncing, no floating, down the front steps of the house, heading towards the letterbox.  
He stared transfixed.  
She was the most loveliest creature he’d ever seen.   
Opening the letterbox, he noticed how her fingers seemed to caress the letters she pulled out. He imagined those fingers doing the same thing to his face.  
She turned and began to walk back into the house, but not before she noticed him standing there staring. Her eyes were brown, no not just brown, he thought, chocolate brown, like sweet, melted chocolate. Like her hair that fell halfway down her back and moved like a silk curtain as she walked. Her body was, well he blushed thinking about it, but…  
‘Bill?’ came a voice from behind him, ‘Bill! Oh darling you’re back!’  
Bill turned around to greet his mother as she walked towards him, arms outstretched.  
‘Hi Mum!’ he greeted her just as enthusiastically, he was happy to be back home after a stint of travelling the countryside.  
When he could finally pry his dear mother off of him, he followed her back inside the house as she continued to fuss over him. He glanced back over to the girl next door to see her smiling over at him before heading back into her house.  
SMACK!  
Bugger, thought Bill.  
His face collided with the front screen door. He’d assumed his mother was still holding it open for him but she was already in the kitchen making tea and cutting up chocolate cake for him. He rubbed his nose, glancing back next door again, hoping she hadn’t seen him.  
Bill deposited his bags in his bedroom and headed into the kitchen, seating himself at the table as his mother busied herself. Finally seated, tea at the ready, Bill began to answer her endless questions about his trip, though what he really wanted to know about was the girl next door.  
‘So…Mum…’ he said when she finally drew breath, ‘do we have new neighbours next door?’  
‘Oh my yes we do!’ she then went on to give Bill a rundown on the new family who had moved in a few months ago.  
Meghan.  
He stopped listening after she’d said her name. He repeated it in his head, playing it through his mind like a melody.  
‘Bill? Bill?’ his mother’s voice brought him back.  
‘Sorry, yes Mum?’ he asked, his cheeks beginning to slightly blush.  
‘Are you alright dear?’ she reached over and placed a hand on his forehead, ‘you look a bit pinkish.’  
‘No I’m fine Mum, honestly,’ he replied.  
‘Well, maybe you should head upstairs and have a quick nap before dinner, you’ve had a long drive remember,’ she suggested.  
‘No…I’m…uh…okay…’ he relented; sometimes it just wasn’t worth arguing with her.  
He headed upstairs into his room, closing the door behind him. He opened his window up, inhaling the fresh air and was just about to retreat when he looked down into his neighbour’s backyard, and there she was, in their swimming pool.  
Oh my, he thought, as she lazily swam towards the pool steps and over to the chair to pick up a towel.  
Lord, he thought as he saw the sun catching on the water beads that covered her.  
Puppies! Bill suddenly thought to himself, puppies, puppies, puppies! Think of something cute…  
As if she sensed someone watching her, she suddenly turned around and looked up. Not wanting to look like some sort of pervert, Bill quickly pulled himself back in from the window, but not before the back of his head connected with the window ledge.  
‘Bugger!’ he cursed, holding onto the back of his head, ‘well that was karma,’ he mumbled to himself.  
Deciding that a lie down might be best, before he knocked himself out completely, he stretched himself out on his bed and dozed off. 

It was the aroma coming from the kitchen that woke him up, roast chicken, his favourite. He bounded out of bed to be greeted by his father who was just as excited to see him as his mother had been. They sat down as his mother began to bring the food to the table. It was wonderful to have a proper home cooked meal. As he waited for dessert, Bill’s mother suddenly turned to him.  
‘I hope you don’t mind dear, I know you’ve just arrived home but your father and I are going away overnight this weekend,’ she said.  
‘No it’s fine Mum, what’s the occasion?’ he sked.  
‘Why it’s Valentine’s Day!’ she said, beaming at Bill’s father, ‘your father and I thought it would be nice to get away.’  
Valentine’s Day, Bill thought, he hadn’t even realised. Why would he? He didn’t have a significant other.  
‘I’m sure you’ll have a great time Mum,’ he said smiling up at her before picking up his spoon and digging into his pudding.

After a good night’s sleep, Bill was just finishing up a cooked breakfast when his Mum came into the kitchen.  
‘Bill, dear, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?’ she asked.  
‘Anything Mum,’ he replied.  
‘Your father’s been a tad busy at work and has let the roses along the front slip a bit. Would you be a love and give them a bit of a tidy up for me?’ she asked.  
Bill knew how much his mother liked to maintain appearances, particularly the front of the house and the gardens.  
‘Sure Mum, no problem,’ he replied.  
‘Such a good boy,’ she said, ruffling his curls, ‘I’m heading out to the shops, I’ll be sure to stop by the bakery for you!’  
‘Bye Mum,’ he said, before heading out to the garden shed and retrieving the garden shears, gloves and wheelbarrow.  
He pushed the wheelbarrow around to the front where his mother’s prized roses were. They were starting to bloom nicely and he began the task of clipping and shaping them. He worked solidly, the sun starting to beat down, a thin film of sweat beading over his skin, making his shorts and singlet stick to him.  
He was just starting the last bush, his mother’s favourite one that had a massive white rose blooming on it; it had been one of the first things she had pointed out to Bill on his return.  
‘Would you like a drink?’ came a soft voice.   
Bill’s head swung around behind him, still clipping with the garden shears as he did.  
It was her.  
Meaghan.  
‘S-s-sorry?’ he stammered.  
‘You looked so hot out here in the sun, I thought you might like some water?’ she said, holding a chilled bottle of water out to him.  
‘Um…uh…thanks,’ he said, removing his gloves and taking the bottle from her hands, his fingers touching hers.  
If Bill believed there was indeed a cupid, then that would have been the precise moment he shot an arrow straight into Bill.  
‘I’m Bill, by the way,’ he said, holding his hand out.  
‘I’m Meghan,’ she replied, shaking the hand he’d offered.  
‘I know,’ he sighed.  
Her eyebrows furrowed slightly.  
‘What?’  
‘Oh I mean, Mum told me about your family last night,’ he explained, quickly taking a long sip of water from the bottle.  
‘Ah,’ she said, smiling, ‘well I should probably let you finish Bill.’  
‘No worries,’ he said still smiling at her.  
‘I guess I’ll see you around, neighbour?’ she said as she walked off.  
‘Sure…neighbour,’ he said as he turned back to finish clipping.  
He stopped short.  
The rose was gone.  
Slowly he looked down at his feet.  
And there it was.  
‘Bugger!’ he cursed.

Bill was eating a sandwich in the kitchen when his mother arrived home.  
‘Bill! Bill!’ she came rushing into the kitchen, ‘my…my rose…’ she gestured to the front garden.  
Bugger, thought Bill.  
‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.  
‘My…my rose…’ she pointed.  
‘Yes you already said that Mum,’ he reminded her.  
‘It’s gone!’ she cried.  
‘Oh yeah, about that…’ he looked down.  
‘Bill…’ she asked.  
‘Well I’d nearly finished clipping so I ducked inside to grab a drink and when I came back, it had been clipped off…’ he explained.  
‘Who…who would do such a thing?’ she said, her hand on her heart, ‘it’s a travesty…’  
‘Oh you know there’s so many neighbourhood kids around Mum, could have been anyone…’ he offered, ‘sorry Mum, I know how much you loved it.’  
‘Yes…’ he could see her mind racing with possibilities.  
‘Here, let me make you a cup of tea and then I’ll put the shopping away,’ he said jumping out of his seat, ‘come and sit down Mum,’ he ushered her into a seat.  
He busied himself making her tea.  
I’m going to hell, he thought.

Later that afternoon, Bill was out in the backyard, relaxing with a book when his mind wandered to Meghan. She looked like an angel. She sounded like an angel. She was beautiful. He sighed.  
Valentine’s Day!  
It was coming in two days. Maybe he could do something for her! But was she even single? What if she already had a boyfriend? He thought for a few moments.  
Chocolates!  
Girls love chocolate, he thought.  
I can leave her a nice box as a surprise, that’s romantic, he thought.  
Racing inside, he grabbed his keys and wallet.  
‘Just heading out for a bit Mum!’ he yelled as he flew out the front door and hopped into his car. He drove off to the shops to buy the chocolates for Meghan. Once he’d selected a lovely gold box, he paid and headed back home.   
Now how was he going to get them to her?  
‘Think, think, think Bill, he said to himself.’  
‘Ah!’ he exclaimed, ‘the back door! She’ll come outside and find them when she goes for a swim, brilliant Bill!’ he congratulated himself.

He waited until dark before he snuck out, torch in hand, and tried as quietly as he could to climb over the fence without making too much noise and damaging the precious box. He crept up to the back door and placed the box at the door, straightening the tag that had Meghan’s name on it.  
Feeling pleased with himself, he climbed back over the fence, into his house and tried to find sleep through his excitement.

Bill was sleeping blissfully until he was woken by shouts and crying which seemed to be coming from outside. He heard car doors slam and then a car quickly driving off.  
He sat up as he heard the front door close and his mother’s voice, clearly agitated. Throwing the covers off, he went downstairs to see what new neighbourhood drama was unfolding. Bill walked into the kitchen, his mother’s face etched with worry.  
‘Mum, what is it?’ Bill asked.  
‘Oh it’s next door Bill!’ she said, visibly upset.  
Bill paled wondering what had happened.  
‘Grace’s dog Bill, the Maltese poodle?’ his mother said.  
‘What about it?’ he asked cautiously.  
‘They had to take the poor thing to the vet. It looks like it devoured a whole box of chocolates!’ his mother cried, ‘you know chocolate can kill dogs don’t you Bill?’  
Bill looked at his mother, his mouth set in a thin line.  
Bugger, he thought.  
Bill waited around the house anxiously until the neighbours returned home. Looking through the window he was relieved to see their dog being carried in by Meghan’s father and being fussed and cooed over by her mother. He then noticed Meghan get out of the driver’s seat of the car, a rather unhappy look on her face.  
Bill decided to man up and confess, so he headed out the front door and walked over to her.  
‘Hey!’ he called out, waiting for her to turn around. She walked over to him, her hands in her pockets.  
‘Hi Bill,’ she said.  
‘Are you okay? I heard about your dog…’ Bill began.  
‘Yes,’ Meghan answered sighing.  
‘Listen, I’m…’ Bill began.  
‘You know what really bugs me?’ Meghan cut him off, ‘how much that stupid dog gets,’ Bill shut up instantly.  
‘Like, it has its own puppy penthouse, jewelled collars, coats, cooked meals?!’ she said in disbelief,   
I know I must sound simply terrible to you Bill but I wish that damn dog had eaten a little bit more of that chocolate!’  
She covered her face with her hands.  
‘No you don’t sound horrible at all Meghan,’ Bill tentively put his hand on Meghan’s arm, ‘so…um…what did you say your dog ate again?’  
‘Chocolate,’ Meghan replied.  
‘Chocolate?’ Bill did his best to look surprised, ‘where did your dog get chocolate from?’  
‘It was in a box at the back door,’ she said, ‘there was a label attached but the dog chewed it that much we couldn’t tell what was written on it.’  
‘Oh,’ Bill replied.  
‘Such a shame,’ Meghan said.  
‘About the dog? Yes it is,’ Bill agreed.  
‘No, the chocolate,’ she said as Bill’s eyes widened, ‘it looked like the really expensive kind…what a waste.’  
Bill didn’t quite know what to say.  
‘Well I suppose I better go and see what the Princess needs,’ Meghan said.  
‘It sounds like they certainly treat her like one!’ Bill smiled, ‘what is her name?’  
‘No really,’ she looked at him, ‘its Princess.’  
Bill’s mouth set itself into a thin line as he raised his eyebrows.  
‘I know right?’ Meghan said, shaking her head, ‘I’ll talk to you later Bill.’  
‘Sure,’ he smiled as he felt her touch his arm with her hand before leaving.   
He watched her walk into the house before looking down at his arm where she had just touched him. He felt like his skin was on fire. He looked back up at her house and sighed. It was not until he heard a car drive past did he realise he’d been standing in his front garden staring at nothing. He turned and went inside.  
After informing his mother that the neighbour’s dog had survived its near death experience, almost ‘death by chocolate,’ he headed upstairs to ponder some more.  
Okay, he paced around his room, chocolates didn’t work, almost had a fatality, what else could he give her? Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day…  
He continued to walk around his bedroom thinking.  
Flowers!  
A massive bunch of flowers!  
Yes, he thought, and you can’t kill anyone with flowers.  
He stopped for a second to think.  
No, he was definitely sure they wouldn’t kill anyone.  
He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed into the local florist, hoping he’d be able to still purchase something worthwhile. He walked around the shop, finally settling on a massive bunch that contained mixed flowers, he wanted something bright and colourful that said ‘happy.’  
Just how he felt when he looked at Meghan.  
After making payment, he walked out whistling to his car. He drove home and began to think about how he was going to give them to her. He didn’t want to just walk on up and shove them in her hand, what if she hated them? What if she laughed at him?  
Pulling into the driveway, he saw his mother and father out in the backyard.  
Perfect.  
He raced inside and snuck the flowers up into his room.  
What to do? What to do?  
‘I know!’ he said, ‘front door…dog can’t eat them! Perfect!’

Bill spent the remainder of the day helping his mother out around the house as well as being chief egg beater cleaner in the kitchen. He then helped her prepare dinner while she went upstairs to pack for her overnight stay.  
After dinner, Bill and his parents played a couple of rounds of cards, with Bill itching to go over and deliver the flowers. His parents finally decided to retire to bed early as they had decided to leave early in the morning to stop for breakfast along the way. Bill sat himself in front of the television, hoping to use the noise as a decoy so his parents, well his mother in particular, wouldn’t hear the rustling of the paper around the flowers. He gave it another half an hour and decided to make his delivery.   
Tip toeing upstairs he quietly grabbed the bouquet and made his way back downstairs and out the front door. He left the door ajar and began walking to Meghan’s house. It had gotten unusually chilly that afternoon and the wind was picking up a little, but the flowers would be protected under the porch so he wasn’t too worried about them.  
He placed them gently on the porch, making sure the card was visible before walking quickly back home. He made it to the front door and pushed it open.  
Nothing happened.  
Bill pushed it again.  
The wind had pulled it shut.  
Bugger, thought Bill.  
He couldn’t knock; his mother would wonder what the hell he was doing outside.  
Ah!   
He suddenly raced around to the backyard and stopped when he got to the backdoor.  
Please, please, please be open…  
It wouldn’t open either.  
Bugger, he thought.  
‘Well there’s only one thing for it,’ he said to himself, ‘I’ll have to climb up…’  
He walked around the side of the house to where his bedroom window was and, inhaling deeply, began to climb up the garden trellis.  
Please hold, please hold, please hold, he thought.  
He was halfway up when it began to creak and groan under his weight. He had just reached his window ledge when his foot slipped as it broke a piece off. He scrambled to hold and pull himself through his open window just as the top half of the trellis collapsed and fell off. He stood up in his room and looked out the window and down at the ground and surveyed the broken pieces scattered all around.  
‘Bugger,’ he said.  
He watched as the wind whipped the trees around him, and stood still, waiting to see if either of his parents had gotten out of bed to inspect the noise. Nothing. He looked back at the trellis and hoped his parents would think the wind blew it down. He closed his window and again, tried to calm his nerves and excitement and find sleep.  
Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day and he could feel it in his bones; it was going to be a good one.

Bill was still asleep when his mother knocked on his bedroom door before entering.  
‘Good morning sweetheart!’ she said, ‘just wanted to pop in and say goodbye before your father and I left.’  
‘No worries Mum,’ Bill said yawning, ‘I’m sure you’ll have a great time away.’  
‘Well yes, I hope so,’ she said.  
‘Why wouldn’t it be?’ he looked at her in confusion.  
‘Well we did have a bit of a wild storm come through during the night,’ she explained.  
‘Storm?’ Bill looked at her.  
‘You didn’t hear it?’ she asked in surprise.  
‘Knocked half our garden trellis off the side of the house, the torrential rain and wind Bill, did you not hear it? I even think there was a bit of hail…’  
‘Hail?’ Bill whispered.  
The flowers.  
‘Well…uh…Mum, you better get a move then hey?’ he said, throwing the covers off and jumping out of bed. He quickly threw some shorts and t-shirt on and walked his mother down to the kitchen.  
Hs father walked in from outside.  
‘Well, we’re packed love,’ he said, rubbing his hands together in excitement, ‘let’s hit the road shall we?’  
Bill kissed his mother goodbye and walked out behind them to see them off.  
Come on, come on, come on, he urged them silently.  
He stood out the front and waved them off, after his mother gave him a rundown of all emergency contact numbers. Once they’d driven down the end of the road and disappeared around the corner, Bill turned and darted over to the fence.  
The flowers lay in a sad, mushy pile.  
Bugger, he thought.  
‘That’s it!’ he threw his hands up in the air, ‘I give up.’  
He turned and walked back into the house, his shoulders slumped in defeat, so he missed the front door opening at Meghan’s house…  
Bill was in the kitchen, pouring some orange juice into a glass morosely, when he heard a knock at the front door.  
Maybe Mum forgot something, he thought as he made his way to the front door and opened it.  
There she stood, a large lily in her hand.  
‘Meghan,’ Bill said, completely surprised to see her there.  
‘Did you leave the flowers?’ she asked smiling up at him.  
She was smiling, he thought, that’s a good sign isn’t it?  
‘Yes,’ he nodded sheepishly.  
‘Did you leave the chocolates?’ she asked.  
Bill’s face fell.  
Bugger, he thought.  
‘I…uh…yeah,’ he looked down at his feet.  
‘You nearly killed the dog,’ she said.  
Bill swallowed nervously.  
Meghan stepped closer and up onto her toes, planting a kiss on Bill’s cheek, before stepping around him and walking into his house.  
‘Leave a bigger box next time…’ he heard her call out as she headed to the kitchen.


End file.
